


Guardian Angel

by notmyyacht



Series: Me and My Weird Crossover Ships [3]
Category: The Prophecy (Movies), Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Violence, post-Trouble in the Heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Nevada was always a churchgoer, he never believed in angels until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaFire/gifts).



> A big thanks yunafire for getting me into this awful but beautiful ship. Blame her. Ugh, how did we get here? Probably one of the most filthy things I've ever written. Unbeta'd so any and all grammar errors are on me.

Despite his what one would call a sinful lifestyle, Nevada was a churchgoer. Always had been. He grew up in a Catholic home. He still wore his gold cross that his mother got him for his first communion.

What Nevada didn't do was go to confession. God knew what he did and it would be a lie to say he was sorry. But this time was different. After the incident with the burned down warehouse and the loss of his nephew, Nevada's sister found out about the murder of one of the kids responsible.

"So you murder a child!?" his sister had screamed at him. She was no saint either, but at least she had a morality line that should never be crossed.

Nevada didn't feel bad about killing the boy. The little shit had it coming.

But here he was, in church, stepping into the confessional. The door squeaks as he closes it behind him. His sister insisted he go confess or else she'd never forgive him. Nevada didn't have much respect for his fellow men, but his sister he respected.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned," he says, crossing himself.

Nobody responds.

"Father?"

Nevada wonders if the priest is out for lunch and considers getting out himself. Then a voice speaks up.

"Well, my son, how long has it been since your last confession?"

The voice is unfamiliar. Probably a new guy.

"To be honest, Father, I can't remember." Nevada is already bored. Can't they just skip the formalities already?

He hears a smug "Hmph."

"I don't really do confession."

"Why not?"

"I sin too much to keep track of everything I do."

"Aw well, that's not a bad thing."

Nevada furrows his brow. Did the priest really just say that?

"So what's changed today, my son?" the priest continues.

"I did something very bad the other day and my fu... my sister forced me to come confess."

"Go on. What was this very bad thing you've done?"

"I killed someone." The words slide out of his mouth with such ease and comfort. Nevada waits to hear the panicked whimpers of a priest suddenly faced with the moral dilemma to likely tell someone. He doesn't hear it. Instead, the priest chuckles.

"Wow really? What did the bastard do?"

Nevada almost bursts into laughter. Was he for real?

"Stole my fuckin' money, set my inventory back, and killed my nephew."

"Oh, that's... that's," the 'priest' -if he even was that- chuckled again. Oh, Nevada was liking this. He allows himself to laugh with him.

"Nevada, you really are a disgusting person," says the 'priest.' Nevada freezes. He's sure he's never met this man before. How the hell does he know his name?

"Killin' kids..." the 'priest' clicks his tongue in disapproval. "Tell me, Nevada, what other naughty things have you done?" The friendliness in the 'priest's voice has dropped, replaced by a dangerous growl. Nevada glares at the closed divider.

"What's wrong, _Nev_?"

Nevada breathes heavy through his nose, his skin getting hot. Only Nevada's sister calls him Nev. Who the fuck is this guy? Whoever he is, he certainly isn't a priest.

"What are you thinking about, Nev?"

"Bashing your face in. Watching the blood drip from your nose and mouth."

"That would be so satisfying, wouldn't it? That's what you get off on. Hurting others. Would you fuck me too?"

Nevada suddenly realizes how hard he's getting from this. He smirks and decides to play along.

"I bet your ass is tight. In need of breaking in." Nevada starts palming himself through his pants. _Fuck_ , he wants to open the divider, see who he's confessing to. Put a face to his fantasy.

"Would you fuck me hard?"

"You're probably noisy. I'd gag you first. Shut that fucking mouth yours up. Hold your hands behind your back and pound into you." Nevada closes his eyes, unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. He's already going to Hell, he figures, might as well enjoy the ride there.

"I wouldn't even touch you, but you'd cum for me. I'd hit your sweet spot and you'll try begging for me to touch you. I won't hear you though. The gag in your mouth muffles every word you say. I'd pound into you and when I cum I..." Nevada inhales sharply as his orgasm sneaks up on him. He clutches the wooden bench and throws his head back. _FUCK_.

As Nevada comes down from the high, he opens his eyes.

Oh shit.

Nevada doesn't even remember when he took his hand off his cock and when _he_ started sucking it. A man with black hair and piercing eyes; certainly not dressed as a priest, but mostly in black with a white button-down. Nevada stares at the man between his legs. The man smirks and wipes the edge of his mouth with his thumb.

How the fuck did he get there? Nevada surely would have heard the confessional door open. It squeaks. He _should_ have heard that.

"Glad we had this little talk, Nev," says the man before standing up and exiting the confessional.

Nevada tucks himself in, his face red and his jaw clenched.


	2. Crumble

It was late but fuck it, Nevada needed the fresh air and he needed to be alone for one goddamn minute. That meeting did not go well and if he had stayed any longer, he knew he'd punch that sonuvabitch's lights out in front of everyone in the restaurant.

He fished a cigarette out of his pocket and put it to his lips. He flicked at his lighter several times but to no use.

"Come on," he growled.

"Those things will kill you," he hears off to the side. Nevada turns and sees the fake priest from several weeks ago.

"You!" Nevada snarls, throwing his unlit cigarette to the side.

"Me." The stranger smirks. He looks just as smug as he did when he left Nevada in that confessional.

Well, maybe he'll get to punch someone tonight after all.

Nevada doesn't hesitate and pulls his fist back to do precisely that. He throws it. His eyes widen as his fist connects with air.

"Is that any way to greet a person? No wonder you don't have any friends, Nev."

He whirls around to see the bastard standing behind him. How the hell did he move so fast?

"Who the hell are you?" He strides right up to him, getting in his face. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do, Nev," says the stranger, not backing down, "and you're right. I never introduced myself, did I? How rude of me. The name's Gabriel... I'm an angel."

Pride shines in Gabriel's eye as he adds the last part. A smile tugs at the corners of Nevada's lips.

"An angel? Yeah, okay. And I'm the fucking Pope. Nice to meet you," he chuckles.

Gabriel only smiles and starts walking down the alley. The smile fades from Nevada's face.

"Hey, come back here!" he starts after him and grabbing the bastard by the shoulder to spin him around.

Gabriel's movements are swift and before Nevada realizes what happened, he's pinned face-first against the brick wall, his arm twisted behind his back. He quickly shakes off the moment of shock and starts wriggling.

"Shh shh shh," Gabriel breathes into his ear, "how about you confess to me some more? I am, I suppose, your guardian angel."

"Go fuck yourself," Nevada sneers before knocking his head back, smacking into Gabriel's nose. Gabriel's grip only tightens on Nevada's wrists.

Nevada feels Gabriel's spare hand lace into his hair.

"That was very naughty."

Before Nevada has a chance to give a witty reply, the fingers in his hair painfully tighten their grip and pull his head back then smash his face into the wall. Nevada loses count how many times his face becomes intimate with the wall. Gabriel is careful though, making sure not to break his skull; only doing enough damage to break Nevada's nose and maybe lose a tooth.

He turns Nevada around to admire his work. Nevada's nose is broken all right. His face is covered in blood and grime. Green eyes stare at him with anger and wooziness.

Gabriel leans in and kisses him, open-mouthed. Nevada moans in protest, but _fuck_ is Gabriel licking the blood from his tongue?

The angel pulls back with that same damn look he had in the confessional. Nevada stares at him a moment, his face aching and shit he's going to fucking pass out...Then his lips are on Gabriel's and he know he initiated it this time because he's holding the angel by the back of the neck and he's trying to get that greedy tongue into his mouth again.

Gabriel chuckles into him and goes along with it, sliding his hands under Nevada's leather jacket. Nevada isn't sure when his shirt was unbuttoned or when Gabriel had turned him around. He pushes his ass back into Gabriel's crotch.

He growls in Spanish at Gabriel to fuck him, but he's not actually sure if Gabriel knows Spanish. Bastard better, if he really is an angel.

The hands at his belt confirm and suddenly Nevada's pants and boxers are pooling at his ankles. Gabriel pumps his cock in quick strokes. his other hand comes up to wipe some of the blood from Nevada's face. He hisses at the painful contact and chokes down and whimper.

Nevada rocks into the hand on his cock and groans. He feels a finger circle his entrance and it hits him that Gabriel is really going to fuck him right there. Gabriel pushes a finger into him, a scream dies on Nevada's lips. He realizes that Gabriel is using the blood on his face for lube and _you've got to be fucking kidding_.

Gabriel enters a second finger, knuckle-deep, and curls them just the right way to brush against Nevada's prostate.

"Ahh fuck," he mutters, rocking back into the touch despite himself. Gabriel quickens his pace on Nevada's cock as he brushes his prostate again. Nevada is glad he's not facing him. It's humiliating how much he's enjoying this.

Gabriel continues to work him as he presses himself against Nevada's backside and buries his face into his neck.

"You know, you monkeys are so sensitive," he whispers into Nevada's ear, "just a little touching here and there and you're putty."

Gabriel's brushes his thumb over the slit of his cock with every stroke. Nevada's head rolls back onto Gabriel's shoulder.

"Go on, you little whore, cum for me." Gabriel's voice practically growls the end of his sentence, sparking Nevada's body to start shaking under his touch. Nevada's breath hitches in his throat as he cums over Gabriel's hand and onto the wall.

Once Nevada is spent, Gabriel lets him slump to the ground. Nevada watches Gabriel lick his cum-covered hand. The angel gives a quick and approving hum. When his hand is clean, he kisses his index and middle fingers and presses them to Nevada's forehead.

"Until next time." And just like that, he's gone again.

Nevada's head is pounding and his vision is darkening as he reaches into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

"Come on... fuck..." Shit, he's going to pass out. He knows he's going to pass out. Nevada isn't sure if he managed to properly dial his sister before everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write more for this pairing. That is, if Yuna asks nicely~ Might need to bring some wing!kink in here ;) But for now, this is what we got.


End file.
